


Medicine

by wiktoriaandersen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Medicine
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiktoriaandersen/pseuds/wiktoriaandersen
Summary: Oslo i mała niespodzianka





	Medicine

Nic nie zapowiadało tego co miało się stać. Nie było żadnych wskazówek, które mogłyby nakierować wszystkich na to wszystko. W zasadzie nawet z zapowiedzią nikt nie mógłby się przygotować. To było coś co miało wszystko zmienić. Coś, co nareszcie otworzy oczy wszystkim niedowiarkom i ludziom, którzy nie widzą miłości. 

°°°

\- Pamiętasz co ci mówiłem? - spytał Louis, szeroko uśmiechając się do bruneta, który wtulił twarz w jego dłoń, a następnie delikatnie ją ucałował. 

\- Tak, mam sprawić, że ludzie będą się dobrze bawić - odpowiedział szybko, szczerząc się jak głupiec, nie wiedząc jak to możliwe, że mimo upływu lat on wciąż kochał go tak obrzydliwie mocno. 

\- I? - mruknął cicho Tomlinson, obejmując go w talii i unosząc brew, przez co uzyskał sobie mokrego całusa w nos. 

\- I samemu bawić się dobrze i sprawić, że ta noc będzie niezapomniana - dodał szybko, wywracając oczami, a potem zaśmiał się na niezadowoloną minę szatyna. 

\- I masz na siebie uważać, kochanie. Nie chcemy chyba żebyś zrobił sobie krzywdę - uzupełnił, widząc, że ten i tak nie domyśli się o co chodzi, albo będzie po prostu udawał, że nie wie. 

\- Ew, martwisz się. To urocze - zachichotał starszy, widząc jak bardzo ten nie lubi kiedy tak się o nim mówi. Nie lubił określenia siebie jako uroczego. Cały czas obstawał przy tym, że jest męski i silny i może przystojny, ale napewno nie uroczy. (Miał gdzieś, że każdy i tak go tak nazywał.)

\- Oh, zamknij się, Tomlinson i idź pokazać im kto tu rządzi - niemal krzyknął Louis, wiedząc jak ten uwielbia kiedy ten nazywa go swoim nazwiskiem, chociaż oficjalnie w papierach figurował jako Harry Styles. Ale to w niczym nie przeszkadzało, naprawdę. 

\- Kocham cię - rzucił na odchodne młodszy, a potem co tchu pognał na scenę, kierując się krzykami i piskami fanek. I nie mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy niż teraz kiedy nakręcała go cała ta adrenalina i świadomość, że musi się się starać jeszcze bardziej, żeby zadowolić Louisa. Szczerze, to na niczym innym nie zależało mu tak bardzo. 

Przymknął oczy, stając w odpowiednim miejscu i chwytając mikrofon w rękę. Wysłał mały uśmiech do swojego zespołu, a potem skinął głową, dając im znać, że jest gotowy. Na jego ustach zagościł mały uśmiech, który starał się schować. Wszystkie światła zgasły, a na sali rozległ się ogłuszający wrzask. I tak naprawdę nigdy nie był gotowy na takie rzeczy, ale właśnie to nakręcało go jeszcze bardziej. Właśnie to było powodem, dla którego to robił. 

Z głośników poleciało intro do pierwszej piosenki, a kurtyna opadła, ukazując mu tłum ludzi, którzy przyszli tu tylko dla niego. I nie mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy, bo wow komuś naprawdę podobało się to co on robi. Ludzie naprawdę docenili jego pracę i kochali go. 

Zerknął w bok, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w jeszcze większym uśmiechu widząc tak bardzo dumnego Louisa. Chłopaka, a właściwie mężczyznę, który przywłaszczył sobie jego serce i postanowił go nigdy nir oddawać. To co obiecał 28 września. To czego dotrzymywał się długo zanim obaj wypowiedzieli te słowa. Był dla niego wszystkim i jeszcze więcej. Oprócz miłości życia mieli w sobie też najlepszego przyjaciela i bratnią duszę. Swoją lepszą część, której nigdy nie chciał stracić. 

\- Otwórz oczy, zamknij usta i zobacz, że wciąż jestem jedynym kto był we mnie zakochany - zaczął, a jego głos wypełnił pomieszczenie, sprawiając, że duży odsetek osób zaczął płakać. I czasami nikt tego nie rozumiał, ale czy można było to logicznie wyjaśnić? Nie dało się nie kochać Harry'ego Stylesa. Wszyscy ulegali jego urokowi, ale najmniej odporny był właśnie chłopak, który niemal ryczał z dumy. On jedyny był z nim od początku. To on był jego pierwszym fanem i nikt nie mógł tego zmienić, bez względu na wszystko. 

\- On jest aniołem, tylko aniołem. On jest aniołem, moim jedynym aniołem - śpiewał Loczek, skacząc dookoła po scenie, słysząc zadowolony pisk większości nastolatek na tę delikatną zmianę w tekście. I naprawdę powstrzymywał się resztą sił żeby nie wyciągnąć go teraz na scenę i nie wykrzyczeć światu jak bardzo go kocha. Nieraz próbował ubrać w słowa wszystko to co kryje się w jego sercu, ale to nigdy się nie udawało. To zawsze będzie coś więcej. Coś, czego nikt nigdy nie zrozumie. 

Po zakończeniu piosebki odgarnął włosy do tyłu, a potem porozglądał się po tłumie. Było naprawdę wiele przeróżnych flag czy plakatów, ale tylko jeden zwrócił jego uwagę w tak dużym stopniu. 

\- Moim pierwszym prawdziwym crushem był Louis Tomlinson - odczytał, uśmiechając się krzywo. - Tak, był. Ja to powiedziałem - zaśmiał się cicho, bo nigdy nie spodziewał się, że te proste słowa sprzed prawie ośmiu lat sprawią, że jego serce zabije mocniej. - I wciąż jest - dodał cicho, ale na tyle głośno, że słowa wyłapał mikrofon. Oh, on był pewien, że wszystkie larry shipper dzisiaj będą miały mały atak serca. 

\- Chciałbym zacząć od podziękowania dla wszystkich tych, którzy są za kulisami. Osobom, których nie widzicie, a robią coś niezwykłego. Ale mam podziękowania też dla jednej osoby, która nie jest w moim teamie, ale jest dzisiaj tutaj z nami. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo cieszę się mając ciebie w moim życiu - wyznał, patrząc prosto w stronę Louisa, który mimo że nie chciał to i tak się zarumienił. Harry wiedział, że będzie miał przechlapane. 

A potem zaczęło się Woman i Ever since New York. A potem Two Ghosts, podczas której wpatrywał się w szatyna. I napewno ludzie już to wyłapali ale to nie miało znaczenia. Nie tego wieczora. Nie kiedy miał obok najważniejszego mężczyznę na świecie i nie potrzebował niczego więcej. I jego serce puchło z miłości do niego kiedy wokół kczu pokazały się te urocze zmarszczki, przez co wyglądał jak kochany, niewinny kotek. Kochał każdy kawałek Louisa, kochał w nim wszystko. Każdą małą rzecz. Poczynając od wyglądu do tego, że nie mógł przeżyć dnia bez kilku albo kilkunastu filiżanek herbaty. 

I potem była Carolina i Stockholm Syndrome i piosenka przy której zawsze wszyscy wariowali. Piosenka, którą napisał dla Ariany, ale nic nie zmieniało faktu, że to wciąż była piosenka o Louisie. Jego życie krążył wokół niego od dnia kiedy pierwszy raz go spotkał. Już wtedy był skończony i nie można było tego zmienić. Nawet nikt nie próbował, bo to wszystko było zbyt silne. Więź, która ich połączyła była niezrozumiała i niezrywalna już po pierwszym tygodniu. 

\- I wciąż będę twoim głupcem. Jestem głupcem dla ciebie. Tylko odrobinę twojego serca, to wszystko czego chcę - śpiewał, a jego oczy zamknięte. Na scenie tańczyły niebieskie i zielone światła, a ludzie zapalili latarki w telefonach, tworząc magiczną otoczkę. I nadszedł czas na jedną z ważniejszych piosenek podczas tej trasy. Piosenka, która była jedynie minimalnym ostrzeżeniem. Piosenka, którą wszyscy pokochali z automatu. Piosenka, na której studyjną wersję wszyscy czekali od dłuższego czasu. 

Tłum słysząc pierwsze dźwięki Medicine totalnie oszalał. Styles wcale nie był lepszy. Piosenka ta bowiem sprawiała, że czuł się jeszcze bardziej nabuzowany całą tą energią. I obawiał się czy pewnwgo dnia po prostu nie wybuchnie z ekscytacji, ale raczej było to nierealne. Raczej. 

\- Pomoż mi wziąć moje lekarstwo, wziąć moje lekarstwo - zaczął stosunkowo cicho, chcąc zmusić publikę do śpiewania, wiedząc, że większość i tak zna już tekst. Krążył dookoła sceny, zbliżając się do kulimnacyjnego momentu w utworze, wkładając w to jeszcze więcej energii i serca jak kiedykolwiek. - The boys and the girls are here. I messed around with him and I'm okey with it - zaśpiewał, a właściwie wykrzyczał każde słowo z osobna, chcąc żeby wszyscy nareszcie to zrozumieli. Żeby nikt już więcej nie miał wątpliwości. I widząc reakcję fanów i Louisa wiedział, że zrobił to dobrze. 

I później było Meet me in the hallway, po którym miałby przejść na scenę B. Jednak juz wcześniej ustalili, że to zmienią. Ku zdziwieniu ludzi zagrali Anna i resztę utworów, jednak wszyscy niecierpliwie czekali na dwie najważniejsze piosenki. Wszyscy czekali na te, które opowiadają o najpiękniejszej historii miłosnej tego stulecia. I po zakonczeniu reszty piosenek Loczek jak gdyby nigdy nic przeszedł na spokojnie na drugą stronę, gdzie z szerokim uśmiechem chwycił za mikrofon. 

\- Hej, wiem, że wszyscy czekaliście na te dwie piosenki. Chciałbym je zadedykować wyjątkowej, bardzo wyjątkowej osobie. Bez tej osoby nie byłoby mnie tutaj. Większość pewnie już wie o kim mówię - dodał, a potem zamknął oczy, pozwalając pierwszym nutom utworu roznieść się po sali. I wszyscy byli cicho. Jak, naprawdę cicho. Było słychać jedynie głos Harry'ego, muzykę i pojedyncze popłakiwania jakichś dziewczyn. - Słodkie stworzenie, miałem inną rozmowę o tym gdzie to poszło źle. Wciąż jesteśmy młodzi. I choć nie wiemy gdzie idziemy, to wiemy gdzie należymy. 

\- Zaczęliśmy jako dwa serca w jednym domu. I jest ciężko kiedy się kłócimy. Jesteśmy uparci, ale wiem. Słodkie stworzenie, gdziekolwiek pójdę, ty dajesz mi dom - śpiewał, a jego głos był delikatny i czuły. I w głowie mógł zobaczyć jak zapewne wygląda teraz Louis i to było wszystkim o czym potrafił myśleć. Wszystko o czym chciał myśleć. Ale to następna piosenka zmieniła wszystko. 

Piosenka o domu, o miłości i o chłopcach, którzy stworzyli jedną z piękniejszych historii miłosnych. O chłopcach, którzy byli tak silni, że pokonali wszystkie przeciwności. I może wszędzie było ciemno a jedyne światła jakie padały to te z lamp w telefonach i cienkie słupy światła na scenach. I może głos Harry'ego się trząsł kiedy zaczynał, ale to było zdecydowanie dobre. To były uczucia. To była miłość do mężczyzny, który stał za kulisami. 

\- Jeżeli potrafiłbym latać, wróciłbym do domu. Do ciebie. Myślę, że mógłbym porzucić to wszytko, po prostu poproś - zaczął, starając się opanować to wszystko, jednak średnio mu to wyszło. Oczy zaszły łzami szczęścia, a on sam niemal rozpłynął się na tej scenie. - Skup się. Mam nadzieję, że słuchasz, bo pozbyłem się ochrony. Teraz jestem całkowicie bezbronny. 

\- Tylko dla twoich oczu pokazuję moje serce. Kiedy jesteś samotny i zapominasz kim jesteś. Gubię połowę siebie gdy jesteśmy osobno. Teraz już wiesz, tylko dla twoich oczu - skończył, a potem odłożył mikrofon na statyw, robiąc krok wstecz i pozwalając ciszy trwać. Na ustach błąkał się uśmiech, a po policzkach spływały łzy szczęścia kiedy usłyszał drugi głos. Wyższy od tego jego, zachrypnięty i ten, którego właściciel budził go każdego ranka i każdej nocy układał do snu. 

\- Mam rany nawet jeżeli nie zawsze je widać. Ból staje się silniejszy, ale jesteś tutaj i już tego nie czuję - zaśpiewał Louis; jego oczy utkwione w brunecie. I nic nie miało znaczenia dopóki mieli siebie. I czuł się trochę tak jak wtedy kiedy ujawniał się przed swoją rodziną. I w zasadzie to prawie niczym się nie różniło. Każda fanka była ich rodziną. Ten fandom był jak rodzina. A oni w piątkę byli za nich odpowiedzialni. Dlatego starali się pomagać i szerzyć miłość. Bo w jakimś stopniu to oni odpowiadali za to na kogo wyrosną te nastolatki. Mogłyby skończyć naprawdę źle, tymczasem większość brała przykład z nich i wyrastała na naprawdę cudownych ludzi. I to był powód dlaczego byli dumni z tego co robią. 

Przez resztę piosenki obaj wpatrywali się w siebie z bezgranicznym uwielbieniem i nawet jakieś oburzone okrzyki kilku osób nie mogły tego zniszczyć. Było idealnie. Tak, jak zawsze chcieli żeby było. I może Harry prawie upadł kiedy biegł do Louisa pomiędzy rękami ludzi, ale to nic. 

\- Mogę? - spytał jakichś dwóch dziewczyn, które trzymały w górze dużą tęczową flagę. Po tym jak oddały mu materiał ucałował je w dłonie, a potem pobiegł do Louisa, stając obok całkowicie zapłakany. - Hej - rzucił szybko, a potem jedną dłoń splótł z tą starszego, a za pomocą drugiej nakrył ich materiałem, przez co wyglądali na bardziej bliskich sobie jak kiedykolwiek. Teraz kiedy obaj dumnie tulili się do siebie pod flagą, którą zawsze starali się jakoś przemycić. 

\- Ups - szepnął odruchowo Louis, a potem bez zastanowienia przycisnął swoje usta do tych młodszego. I nie wiedzieli czemu przez tyle czasu pozwalali Modestowi się kontrolować. Nie wiedzieli czemu tyle czasu bali się to zrobić skoro teraz czuli tak wiele ciepła i miłości bijącej od wszyztkich ludzi w stadionie. Zwłaszcza kiedy zaczęli śpiewać eighteen. I po chwili Louis i Harry dołączyli do nich, chociaż ciężko było śpiewać kiedy prawie dławisz się łzami. 

Ale to okej. To było bardziej jak okej. To było wszystko czego kiedykolwiek chcieli.


End file.
